


I Still Believe

by DoctorHamilton



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians in Space, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHamilton/pseuds/DoctorHamilton
Summary: I Still Believe from Miss Saigon but its The Doctor, Yaz and River.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Still Believe

**RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-**

_Last night I dreamed you held me, we slept here side by side. You whispered softly to me, I heart you speak my name, I cried._

River sit on her bed looking out at the bars, wishing she could see her Doctor again.

_Though I know it's been so many years, In the silence of my secret tears. You are here still._

River closes her eyes and thinks of all the adventures her and the Doctor went on, and the final kiss they had shared the last time they had been together. 

_I still... I still believe, you will return, I know you will._

River opens her nearly full diary, holding it close to her heart.

  
_My heart forever more, Holds still, Yes, still. I still believe._

River lies her head against the thin pillow bringing the diary close to her.

  
_I know as long as I can keep believing I live, I live, Love cannot die._   
_You will return_   
_You will return_   
_And I alone know why_

  
**Yaz & The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-**

  
_Last night I held you sleeping, again the nightmare came._

Yaz is sat up in bed watching as The Doctor sleeps peacefully. She smiles softly at her.

_I heard you cry out something,_ _A word that sounded like a name._

Yaz move a strand of The Doctors blonde hair away from her face.

  
_And it hurts me more than I can bear, k_ _nowing part of you I'll never share._ _Never know_

As The Doctor begins to stir, Yaz starts to play with her hair, soothing her back to sleep.

  
_But still,_ _I still believe, t_ _he time will come, wh_ _en nothing keeps us apart._

Yaz thinks back over all the times The Doctor has shared moments of her never ending life.

  
_My heart, forever more, ho_ _lds still._

"RIVER!" The Doctor shouts shooting upright in the bed.

_It's all over, I'm here, t_ _here's nothing to fear._

Yaz holds The Doctor close to her as The Doctor cries out. The Doctor clings to her until her knuckles turn white.

_Doctor, what's haunting you? Won't you let inside?_

"Shhh, I'm here, Doctor what haunting you? I'm here by your side"

  
_There's nothing to hide?_ _What's hurting you?_

The Doctor curls up into a ball never once letting go of Yaz.

**RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-**

_For still, I still believe._

River sits back up in bed and brushes the last few empty pages with her hand, know soon will be the last time she meets her Doctor.

**Yaz & The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-**

  
_I will hold you all night, I will make it alright. You are safe with me._

Yaz plays with the doctor hair soothing her as she continues to sob. "Shhhh, I've got you now" Yaz coos into The Doctor ear.

**RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-**

_As long as I can keep believing, I live._

River pulls out a small envelope holding all her picture of The Doctor, all there faces. she lingers on the picture of thirteen, she holds it close to her.

**Yaz & The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-**

  
_And I wish you would share what you're hiding in there. What your hell must be._

Yaz thinks of all the things The Doctor has told her about her past. The time war, the loss of her planet, everything she knew. What hell must her Doctor be going through, to keep it hidden like this.

**RIVER (Stormcage Containment Facility):-**

_I'll live, you will return and I know why. I'm yours, until I die._

River places the picture back in her diary and closes it, slipping it under her pillow. She closes her eye and dreams of adventures with her Doctor.

**Yaz & The Doctor (TARDIS Bedroom):-**

_You can sleep now. You can cry now. I'm yours now, for life, until I die._

As The Doctor begins to settle, both her and Yaz slide down the bed. The Doctor keeps her head on Yaz's chest and Yaz plays with her hair. The Doctor begins to rest her eyes again. Allowing herself, for tonight, to think of the wife she lost and the adventures they went on.


End file.
